


Smutty Prompts - (January '17)

by Lyonface



Series: Prompt Fills and Flash Fiction [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cheers!AU, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyonface/pseuds/Lyonface
Summary: NSFW Promptssent from my patrons for January 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> January was a weird time for everyone I think. You know the drill, here are prompts chosen from my patrons from [this list](https://www.patreon.com/posts/monthly-prompts-7638120) for the turn of the New Year. This will be my first actual writing of full explicit sexual content so, this should be fun~!

**January prompt: "I say we skip the party and celebrate New Year’s Eve in bed." Galenris Cheers!AU (NSFW hell yes please heehee) (Phoenix)**

\--

“You’re going to have to be there, Galaren. What bartender _doesn’t_ work New Year’s Eve?”

They were too close for Fenris to put up any real resistance, his rebuttals growing weaker by the second. Even if he wasn’t physically touching him, Galaren had pinned him with that look: half-lidded dark eyes with a wicked jeer that practically immobilized him. His grip on his own jacket tightened as he tried to talk some sense into him, but at this point any possibility of recovering his work ethic and reminding him of his responsibilities was probably out the window of his fourth story apartment, in pieces in the shrubbery below.

A shiver ran through him as he felt strong fingers coast over his side, gripping him and pulling him forward. His step forward was firm despite his protests.

“Nothing wrong with a little pre-gaming, yeah?” Galaren asked, his voice already starting to lower. “We can always have the _real_ fun later.”

In any other circumstance he might have rolled his eyes at the euphemism, but not this time, not when it had been over a week since they’d last been intimate. Fenris felt his mouth dry and he swallowed on reflex, only realizing he’d started to reach out toward him once his hand was pressed flat against the strong cotton of Galaren’s shirt front, fingering the buttons. He glanced at the clock on the wall, backlit to make up for the low lighting in the room. It would take him fifteen minutes to drive on a regular day, probably twenty-five or half an hour with the current traffic…

His eyes fell shut as the hand on his side slid around over the small of his back and took a firm hold of his ass. Galaren’s voice was in his ear, “We have time.”

The answer was breathy and unfocused, “W-we…have…” He refocused as his second hand came up to touch Galaren’s chest, grounding him. He cleared his throat, his eyes open and clear again as he looked at the clock. “You have less than fifteen minutes.”

He hummed, confident but Fenris could tell he didn’t like that number very much. “Mm, what time is it?”

He quirked an eyebrow, turning his eyes to look at Galaren. “8:27.”

“Plenty of time.”

His lips were on him almost instantly, capturing his mouth as his other arm came around to press him closer. Fenris’s hands slid up to Galaren’s shoulders, wrapping his arms around his neck and returning the kiss. When Galaren’s second hand fell to grasp his ass, lifting him up slightly as he did to the balls of his feet, Fenris grumbled.

Galaren murmured against his lips, that stupid smirk still there, “What?”

“You don’t have time for this.” Fenris grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged, and Galaren muffled a moan in answer. Fenris continued, daring and confident, “Either do it, or don’t.”

Accepting the challenge, the taller man shifted his hold to grip Fenris’s thighs and hoisted him up, pressing his back against the wall with his body weight. Fenris gasped at the sudden movement, clawing at the broad back of the other man in a slightly panic for balance before connecting with the wall for support.

“Mmph!” He couldn’t help but smirk as he felt Galaren working at the buttons of his jeans, rushed to try and meet the time frame he was under. “No foreplay? That is unlike you.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” Galaren replied, successfully unsnapping the button and tugging the zipper down.

“Are _you_ not the beg–” he cut himself off  with another gasp when warm fingers dove between his legs and quickly found there way to their goal, pressing against his entrance. A whine escaped him as one of those fingers started to wind in a tight circle around and over, stimulating him. His nails dug into the cotton of his shirt as his hips rocked back against the motion, the pace of his breathing increasing.

Fenris wasn’t one to take without giving equal recompense. Shifting his weight further against the wall, he flattened his back and pulled Galaren into a passionate kiss as his other hand pulled at his hair. The sound he got from him was encouraging, so he does it again, Galaren’s ministrations stuttering as he groaned louder than the first time. Fenris relished in it, green eyes watching his expression pinch in pleasure.

He murmured his name and, when Galaren’s eyes opened and met his, Fenris flicked his line of sight over his shoulder then back to his face, indicating the clock. 8:30.

Galaren huffed, “You’d think you were wanting to get this over with. If I didn’t know any better–” he slides closer, his free hand sliding his own erection out from his boxer briefs, “–I might be offended.”

A shudder danced through his spine as the warm, smooth skin of Galaren’s arousal brushed against the soft skin of his ass before wedging between his cheeks. As Galaren’s rotating fingers retracted, Fenris sighed and gave him an expectant look, “Lube?”

Galaren just hummed and pulled a small packet from his pocket. Fenris’s expression shifted, his eyebrows raised in a mixture of amusement and bewilderment. He had to ask, “ _Really?"_ Since when had he ever used those?

Galaren just smiled, if a little bashful, opening the top with his teeth and moving his hand to apply it, “What? They’re convenient.”

As Fenris opens his mouth to retort, those fingers returned, now coated with lubricant, and pressed back against him. Any words he could have used were lost entirely and he moaned in answer instead.

“See? I don’t see you complaining.”

That smug– Two fingers slipped into him and his irritation dissipated and all his mind cared about was focusing entirely on that point, the burn of being stretched and penetrated, and what it was in preparation for. Fenris’s toes curled as his heels dug into Galaren’s back, and he could feel his breath ghosting over his skin, heavier than before.

It wasn’t long until three fingers had started to stretch him and he laid his head back against the wall, trying to angle himself into the trusts to get as much out of them as possible. His eyes had fallen shut and he bit his lip.

“What’s my time, _ref’_?”

Grumbling to himself as he forced his attention away from the feeling, Fenris opened his eyes again to read the clock, a little unfocused. He winced as his fingers withdrew, the sudden feeling of emptiness pulling a whimper from him, but he knew it wouldn’t stay that way for long. Training his eyes on the clock, he said, “8:36.”

“What was that?” His tone was teasing, if a bit labored.

Fenris huffed, annoyed, “8:3–” Galaren’s pushing his slick cock inside him cut him off, the remaining number emerging in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. As much as he wanted to curl around Galaren and drape over his shoulders, Fenris kept himself pushed up against the wall, shifting up and down against it as he was thrust into. One hand pressed against the wall behind him and the other gripped Galaren’s shoulder as he angled his hips to make it easier, with the added bonus of feeling better for him.

His breathing started coming in slow bursts, timing with each thrust as Galaren slowly picked up speed. They locked eyes and Fenris smiled, the burn of being stretched passing quickly.

Galaren’s dark eyes, where they were shadowed with lust and devious intentions, now were open and concerned, “You okay?”

Fenris nodded wordlessly, sucking in a breath in anticipation for his pace picking up. When it does, he’s ready, and Galaren pulls closer to him to get a better grip on him, thrusting in all the way and back out. The the both of them gasp before Galaren begins in earnest. He moved closer to press Fenris between himself and the wall, and Fenris used both hands to pull him in and wrap around him, enjoying the heat developing between them and the friction of his skin against the wall as his shirt rode up his back.

Galaren groaned against the skin of his shoulder as he pumped into him, Fenris’s breaths coming out in staccato bursts along with the quick rhythm he'd set. He took one hand and dragged his nails hard and rough through Galaren’s dark locks, reveling in the guttural groan he received in return which pitched high when he tugged.

“Sh-shit Fen–!”

If he needed anymore motivation to go faster, that was it. His hips slammed up into Fenris and the elf cried out, holding on to his hair out of a means to anchor himself now rather than one meant to tease. The sounds of skin hitting against skin and throaty breathing filled the space of the small apartment, the two bodies growing more and more tense, the game of time forgotten as they both swiftly hurdled towards the release they sought after.

The hot stiffness at the base of his spine tightened further and further and Fenris whined into Galaren’s neck, feeling his partner’s back and shoulders harden under his arms. In response, he felt his breath angle against the skin of his neck before the dull pain of teeth. A spark shot from the bite straight to his groin and he gasped. Two thrusts later and the coil deep inside him snapped and he came, Galaren’s name bursting from him as he did. Fenris clenched around him and Galaren soon followed after, coating his partner’s insides with his seed.

They sagged against the wall, both of their chests expanding and collapsing as they panted, tired from their hurried exertion. Fenris’s skin tingled with the wave of relief and afterglow, not at all disappointed that their evening romp was short. He squeezed his arms around Galaren again, appreciatively this time.

He opened his eyes and, catching the backlight from across the room, remembered why he was pinned against the wall in the first place. He looked at the clock and shook his head, nuzzling into his partner’s shoulder.

At Galaren’s quizzical hum, he said, “It’s nearly 8:55.”

He received a sigh in response, not seemingly troubled at all by that bit of information. He felt a kiss against his ear.

“Worth it.”


End file.
